At the war room/Mac travels to Oba Diah
This is how we came to the war room and Mac travels to Oba Diah in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. then cut to the war room where the Dragon Riders and our heroes are meeting in K2-B4: Sir, I'd suggest we send a blockade to Coruscant, then come across Salucami. Mac Grimborn: Good. So far, out of our way. TV-94: I advise we avoid the neutral systems, my Lord. enters General Kalani: Excuse me, Master Jedi. Twilight: Yes, General? General Kalani: Mac Supreme Commander, you are being ordered to go to Oba Diah immediately. Mac Grimborn: On whose orders? General Kalani: Pyke Minister Lom. Mac Grimborn: I'll report whatever I can there. leaves the war room we see Mac's shuttle landing on Oba Diah where two Pyke soldiers are waiting Pyke soldier: Welcome, Master Jedi. Minister Lom is waiting inside. then follows them inside as he sees Minister Lom Pyke Lom Pyke: Mac, my old friend. Many years it has been. Mac Grimborn: Your guards were waiting for me, Minister Lom. You even look more tougher than ever. Lom Pyke: Kind words from a Jedi who accuses his friends of treachery. Mac Grimborn: I would ''never ''accuse them of personal wrongdoing, Minister Lom. Lom Pyke: Perhaps. However, one of General Grievous' sabetuers attacked one of our cruisers, a Mandalorian sabetuer. a hologram of a Mandalorian sabetuer attacking a Pyke cruiser looks in shock as the hologram disappears Mac Grimborn: But how? All of Mandalore's warriors were exiled to the moon, Concordia. They died out years ago. Lom Pyke: That may be, but my warriors encountered a man who wore Mandalorian armor named Jango Fett. Mac Grimborn: I've heard that name before. King Katuunko mentioned that he was a common bounty hunter. Lom Pyke: Enough of this dreary talk. Gold monkey, get in here now! comes in Lom Pyke: Fetch refreshments for me and my guest. Goldar: Yes, Master. does so fetches two drinks for Lom and Mac Lom Pyke: To friendship. Mac Grimborn: Friendship. drink them Lom Pyke: Goldar, I wish to speak with Master Grimborn alone. Goldar: Yes, Master. stands up and approaches Mac Lom Pyke: Come, walk with me. walk around Lom Pyke: It's so good to see you again, Mac, despite these circumstances. Mac Grimborn: I know, Minister. Oba Diah prospered since the last time I was here. Lom Pyke: This is the reason why I summoned you here. There are two groups that call themselves, "Death Watch" and "Machine Empire." I imagine these are the villains you're looking for. They idealize violence and the warrior ways of the past. My certain officials are working to root out these criminals. We shall soon have them in custody. My warriors have tracked them down to the moon, Concordia. Mac Grimborn: I hope you're right, Minister. then see Grievous in another room as he contacts Lord Zedd Lord Zedd: General Grievous, send out the Separatist gunships to attack Oba Diah to free Rito and Goldar. General Grievous: It will be done, my Lord. Lord Zedd: Soon, this universe will be ours, and Death Watch will destroy him. General Grievous: But how? With the Armada in this universe, Grimborn will stop at nothing to destroy me. Lord Zedd: Consider: Once the Senate orders the Armada's troops to this hidden dragon world, the dragons will be surrounded by a military presence. Most distasteful. They will rebel. General Grievous: And rally to our empire. Our alliance will be expanded, and our forces will grow. Lord Zedd: Yes, and Grimmel the Grisly shall fall. Category:Scenes Category:Reunion scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transcripts